


The Truth, Not Free

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing the truth doesn't necessarily make a situation better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth, Not Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Now that he knew the facts, Remus couldn't imagine how he had ever believed that Sirius had been the person responsible for the deaths of James and Lily and Peter, plus the Muggles caught in the explosion. The truth seemed so obvious now.

He wrote out his regret in a long letter to Sirius, words spilling sprawling on the page as he tried to explain the anguish and anger he had experienced when it had seemed that Sirius was a murderer, the guilt he now felt for not having stood by Sirius even so. He sent off the thick folds of parchment on the leg of a grumpy owl and waited for reply.

Sirius's response both consoled and depressed him. The evidence against Sirius _had_ been substantial, and the Ministry had been determined on a conviction. Sirius pointed out that Remus could never have been more than a character witness on his behalf, and given that he was both a werewolf and Sirius's lover, his testimony would not have been taken seriously. The most Sirius could have hoped for was that Remus believed him innocent, even if he could do nothing about it.

Remus winced, refolding the parchment. Later he would put it with the other letters he had received from Sirius, years ago during school holidays and the like. He made himself a cup of tea and drank it, wondering what chance there was that he would see Sirius again anytime soon. It galled him that Peter had eluded the punishment he so richly deserved, while Sirius was still a wanted man, marked out as a dangerous criminal. They had Snape to thank for that, and Remus's fists clenched, wishing he could punch Snape on his beaky nose. Snape had always envied and hated them, Sirius and James -- not so much Remus and Peter, since what was there to envy in _them_? -- and he had taken this chance for an easy revenge.

The flush of anger soon melted into renewed remorse. Remus gave himself a mental slap. Sitting around wishing he could change the past did no one any good. He would write Sirius again, try to help keep his spirits up. Remus might have lost his position at Hogwarts, but he wasn't a hunted convict. He would find _some_ kind of work, enough to keep a roof over his head and put food on the table. Sirius was going to be stuck shape-shifting into dog form to hunt for his supper.

Remus smiled faintly at the image of Padfoot loping across a field at dusk to seize a rabbit in his powerful jaws. Perhaps someday it would be possible for them to hunt together, but that day was liable to be a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> For gryffindor_j, from torino10154, who suggested Remus/Sirius, prompt "regret".


End file.
